The Phantom
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chronological Information |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Last Appearance | } |- ! colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Color | } |- ! Eye Color | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Allegiances | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Powers |- ! Discipline | } |- ! Class | } |- ! Aura Color | } |- ! Symbol Power | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Phantom is an important side character in the show. He combats Eli and his team on many occasions.''' Background The Phantom is very mysterious, with no one knowing exactly who he is or where he came from. For much of his life, he has wandered around, looking for worthy people to test his fighting ability against. Appearance gggg Personality The Phantom's personality is entirely based on his bloodlust at the time. His life's goal is to fight strong people. In his normal state, he is a calm and quiet man, who is calculating and intelligent. However, as he enters battle he becomes far more excited, and far more dangerous. The more powerful the foe, the more excited he gets. Though he feels pain, if it comes as a result of fighting a powerful foe, he enjoys it. Power The Phantom is an extremely powerful character. At his peak of excitement, he is able to move at blazing speeds, strike with incredible accuracy, and land blows with immense power. At his peak of excitement, The Phantom is among the strongest characters in the entire show. Symbol Power Fighting Style The Phantom has a very unique fighting style. He is a Materialization Blade and can draw two wakizashi, one in each hand. He is gifted with the fastest draw time ever seen and incorporates this into his fighting style. He swing his hands without drawing, and will only draw at the instant he is making contact with the opponent, and sheathe just a moment later. This enables him to fight with his wakizashi, but appear as though he is fighting with invisible blades, as the time it is actually in view is too short for a human eye to register it. Generally, The Phantom will fight using only his right wakizashi, until he determines that the foe is worthy enough for him to use both. When he does use both wakizashi, he is incredibly powerful and skilled. In terms of his actual movements, The Phantom moves very randomly and with seemingly no pattern. This makes him extremely hard to predict. He can attack from almost any angle. Finally, one of his signature strategies is to keep his opponent guessing on how his swords work. Even if the opponent discovers the secret of his "invisible" blades, he will sometimes complete full strikes without drawing at all in order to throw them off. Techniques The Phantom doesn't really have any specific techniques, instead relying on his two wakizashi and his incredibly fast draw and sheathe speeds. Forms The different transformations of The Phantom correlate directly to his level of excitement. Base Form While not in battle or when unexcited, The Phantom is in his base form. Though he is still extremely powerful in this form, he could be defeated somewhat easily. Energy Form 1 The Phantom is able to ascend to Energy Form 1 with the sufficient level of excitement. He is far faster, and more powerful in this form than his base form. Once he has reached this level of excitement, he is constantly smiling and enjoying himself. Energy Form 2 The Phantom is able to ascend to Energy Form 2 with extreme levels of excitement. He is incredibly fast and powerful in this form. He is barely able to contain his excitement. INSERT INSERT INSERT Battles Major battles * Movie battles * Kills list Trivia * }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of The Association Category:Blades Category:Villains